


A fortunate discovery

by TittySprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Scuffling, Swearing, Tattoos, Trampstamps, lol when have I ever tagged that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: Dean and Castiel are going to college together, Castiel has a rather hilarious secret. Dean is determined to get to the bottom of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axolotlNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/gifts).



> got the idea from this picture:  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj454jC_9TSAhWmz4MKHUVmDhAQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.collegehumor.com%2Fpost%2F6718503%2Fsemen-demon-tattoo&bvm=bv.149397726,d.amc&psig=AFQjCNEm4cqc7BaLPGt9bW9vgF0GnigcQw&ust=1489546525822700
> 
> please look at it it's so worth it.

Dean's a freshman at college. When Him and his best friend Castiel from high school applied for the same university, well, they didn't think they would both get in. Then when they did they didn't think they'd see each other too much, let alone share a dorm room. But here they were, moving their things into the quaint room. They were both excited to be sharing the *college experience*. Although, Dean was curious and also slightly apprehensive to see how it would be like living practically in each other for a year. But boy was he excited for shenanigans.

Turns out Dean wasn't ready for the shenanigans that ensued. 

The first time Dean gets suspicious that he doesn't know as much about Castiel as he thought, was during a drunk game of never have I ever. Because him and his friends are all apparently seventh graders. Your friend Benny said, "Never have I ever- gotten a tattoo." Most people just looked around at each other silently saying, 'yeah me neither'. Bu ever so observant Dean (who really just inadvertently looks/ stares at Cas all the time), noticed that Castiel, a few seconds later discreetly put his finger down. ever since that moment Dean's been trying to find excuses to see him without a shirt, or without pants. Well, that wasn't the only reason necessarily, but it was the only one he could justify to himself at the moment. The next thing he realized was that it shouldn't be that hard or rare to "accidentally" see someone in any state of undress when you live in such close quarters. That little fact just proved he was hiding something.

After about two weeks, he let it go and didn't think about it much. He was mainly focusing on his classes which were currently kicking his ass, and trying to dance around the thick romantic and sexual tension with Castiel. He knew he wanted him, and he was pretty sure Castiel wanted him too, but he couldn't be too sure. So for the most part he made a bitch of himself and never said anything. At least with words, he internally cringed at himself for being so painfully obvious. But over the course of a few weeks boundaries were flexed, and they inadvertently eased into what could be called a relationship. Then things got more confirmed when when a night with some alcohol and piled up stress got all of the feelings out and they started *actually* dating. Then Dean didn't make a bitch of himself anymore.

Which all leads up to one fateful night. Midterms were finally over, and he was looking forward to relaxing with his roommate- now boyfriend. He entered the empty room, and figured that Cas was out, until he realized the shower was on. So Dean decided to do what any normal person would do, hang out and busy himself until Cas got out of the shower and then they could figure out what to do for the remainder of the day. Apparently, this was not the normal thing to do judging by the shocked, not startled, not surprised, but genuinely shocked and afraid. That's when Dean remembered the tattoo thing, and how Cas must not have known he knew he had one somehwere. 

Right as Cas was starting to make a bitch out of himself and backwards run back into the bathroom, Dean sprung up like an unexpected erection and lunged towards him in hopes of solving the mystery. This resulted in a scuffle, Dean shouting things like, "wait" and, "come back here" and Cas shouting things like, "aaaeeiah" and, "stopaaagghh". Dean wound up straddling Castiel on the floor of the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom. They were both breathing heavy and red faced, but Castiel was the reddest and sweatiest. Probably out of fear. Definitely out of fear. Dean looked down, and found a bare chest and arms. 

"Hmmm" Pondered Dean. He shot a quizzical glance down to Cas, and the poor man had no idea what Dean's fucking problem was and why the hell he was on the floor with Dean sitting on top of him looking at him like a science project. 

"Show me" Dean continued, not at all vaguely.

"Show you what, get off me, you're heavy." This was punctuated by Castiel attempting to push Dean off, but Dean was determined to get to the bottom of this and planted himself more firmly on Castiel's hips. Although, it is to be noted that there was nothing about this that was sexy. This is about a man looking for the truth.

"You know." Dean persisted. Castiel glared a death glare at Dean.

"Get off"

"No"

Castiel decided to get smart and try to worm his way out of this.

"I can't show you unless you get off." Dean was filled wit hope, and immediately rolled off. Castiel, with his newfound freedom, quickly twisted away like a snake. But not before Dean reached up and yanked the bath towel around his waist to the floor, exposing his lower back. Castiel froze in his mid- flee position. The sharp intake of breath they both took next was audible.

Castiel.

Motherfucking.

Novak.

Had.

A.

Motherfucking.

Tramp stamp.

What the fuck. The two boys were still frozen in place like a cheesy superhero movie. Dean's mouth was unattractively agape. Castiel finally slumped to the floor in defeat. That's when Dean finally realized what it read.

"Semen Demon" With a little pointed tail swirling around. 

Then, Dean promptly burst into laughter. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, is that what I think it is, Cas, ohh fuck ohmygod" All of this was said barely understandably in- between and through laughing. Castiel wasn't too pleased with that. He just turned his head slightly towards him and scowled. 

"I lost a bet" Castiel muttered ashamedly. 

"Oh my god- oh my god- semen demon- must've been some bet- I don't even wanna know- oh my fuck- that's beautiful" Castiel's face slowly became less serious and more amusedly disbelieving. 

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful" Castiel started joining in laughing and twisted to look at it.

"Oh my god it's been so long since I've looked at it." Castiel was full on cackling now. Not many minutes had passed before they were just laying on the floor trying to catch their breath. 

Later that night, Dean insisted on hitting it from behind so he could look at Castiel's tattoo all he wanted. And it was so worth the trouble of finding it out.


End file.
